fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finn Hudson, setz Dich!!!
Hallo, ich bins mal wieder :). Ich wurde mal wieder gebeten eine FF für jemand zu schreiben. Und da ich ja fast thumb|358px|Googlenie Nein sagen kann und ich es ja auch gerne mache :) komme ich diesem Wunsch natürlich gerne nach. Wie immer habe ich nur eine grobe Idee im Kopf und lasse mich immer spontan inspirieren. Wie ihr am Bild erkennen könnt spielt Finn hier mit aber was genau es mit ihm zu tun hat müsst ihr dann schon noch selber heraus finden ^^ Und jetzt euch allen und vor allem Sandy, viel Spass beim lesen . Der Matti ^^ Status: In Bearbeitung Alles neu?! Sie war nervös als sie die Schlüssel umdrehte und der Motor erstarb. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht. Jetzt stand sie hier und konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie packte ihre rote Stofftasche und atmete tief durch. Auf in den Kampf, du wolltest es und jetzt hast du es! Sie stieg aus ihrem Toyota Celica und ging rüber zu dem grossen Gebäude. Sie hätte andere Schuhe anziehen sollen, die Absätze klackerten unangenehm auf dem Asphalt. Sie zupfte nochmal ihre Bluse zurecht bevor sie die Doppeltür aufsties. Drinnen war noch alles ruhig, kein Wunder, es war ja erst halb 7 und die ersten würden in ca 30 Minuten kommen. Den Zettel auf dem sie sich alles aufgeschrieben hatte hielt sie verkrampft in der linken Hand. Sie konnte fast schon nicht mehr ihre eigene Schrift erkennen. Endlich hatte sie das Zimmer gefunden und klopfte nach einem kurzen Moment an."Herein." Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und trat ein. Der Mann der hinter dem grossen Schreibtisch saß setzte ein Lächeln auf und Sandy konnte seine perfekt gebleichten Zähne sehen. " Guten Morgen Frau......" " .....Bulthaupt, Sandy Bulthaupt Herr Direktor." " Achja stimmt ja, die neue Lehrkraft für Deutsch und Spanisch. Seien sie wilkommen auch wenn sie mir recht jung vorkomemn. Wie alt sind sie noch mal?" " 26 Jahre Herr Figgins." " Ok, ich würde sagen sie fangen erstmal mit etwas leichtem an. Wie währe es wenn sie die Förderklasse übernehmen. Das währen erst mal nicht mal mehr 10 Wochenstunden. Und im 2. Halbjahr können wir dann sehen wie sie sich eingewöhnt haben." " thumb|left|344px|GoogleOk Herr Direktor aber was heist Förderklasse? " " OH das sind die Schüler die letztes Jahr in Spanisch oder Deutsch es nicht geschafft hatten." " Ah ok aber gehen so Leute nicht normalerweise in den Sommerkurs?" " Richtig aber da wir erst jetzt wieder eine 2 Lehrkraft mit ihnen bekommen haben ging das nicht." " Ah verstehe, ok dann ist nur noch die Frage wann ich anfangen soll?" Direktor Figgins starrte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. " Ich würde sagen, jetzt!" Sandy fiel fast die Tasche vom Schoß. " W...w...a...as? Wieso jetzt schon, ich jab doch noch gar nichts vorbereitet?!" " Das wird schon klappen, sie finden Arbeitsblätter in der zweiten Schublade ihres Klassenzimmers. Ich dachte mir damit wir mit den Schülern nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren bestelle ich sie gleich heute früh hierher, dann haben sie und die Kids in aller Ruhe Zeit sich kennen zu lernen. Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte folgen wollen." Und wieder klackerten ihre Absätze unangenehm auf dem Boden. Sie schritt 3 Schritte hinter Direktor Figgins der eine scheussliche Melodie vor sich hin pfiff. Jetzt musste sie tatsächlich gleich am ersten Tag unterrichten. Sie hätte gerne noch ein oder zwei Tage Ruhe gehabt um sich vorzubereiten. Aber auf der anderen Seite war sie ja deswegen Lehrerin geworden oder? Sie wollte unterrichten und das konnte sie endlich hier. Und sie konnte diese schlimme Zeit in Deutschland endlich hinter sich lassen. Sandy folgte Figgins in einen Gang der wohl in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr häufig geputzt worden war. " Wir sind da." Der Direktor blieb vor einer Tür stehen. " Das war früher unser Werkenraum aber nachdem sich ein Schüler die halbe Hand abgesägt hatte wurde der Unterricht abgeschafft. Ich hoffe sie kommen damit zurecht, leider haben wir ansonsten keinen freien Raum." " K...kein Problem Direktor. es wird schon genügen." " Gut, dann lasse ich sie mal alleine, ich muss noch an meiner Ansprache zum neuen Schuljahr üben:" Und mit diesen Worten verlies der Mann Sandy, sie war alleine. Sie starrte einen Moment die Tür an als ob sie reden könnte. Dann griff sie kräftig zu und drehte den Knopf der Tür.................. Wer sind sie ???? Der Direktor hatte nicht übertrieben, dieser Raum war wirklich das Letzte. Keine Fenster, schlechte Beleuchtung und die Farbe war wohl schon sehr sehr alt. Zumindest an den Stellen an der sie noch heftete. Aber was solls, da musst du jetzt durch Sandy. In der Klasse saßen nur einige Schüler, ausnahmslos nur Jungs. 479px-Brown and Blue Button Down Long Sleeves.jpg|Finn Hudson Noah Puckerman.jpg|Noah Puckermann Karofsky1.jpg|Karofsky jacob_israle.jpg|Jakob Ryder.jpg|Ryder Mike Change GIF.gif|Mike Sie nahm das Buch das auf dem Tisch liegt und schlägt es auf. Wie zu erwarten waren die Namen aller verzeichnet. Sie nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche und hackte jeden ab der beim nennen seines Namens mit " Yes" geantwortet hatte. Dann stellte sie sich selber vor. " Hallo, mein Name ist Sandy Bulthaupt und ich werde sie ab heute hier in ....ähhhh Deutsch unterrichten. Sie haben letztes Jahr die Klasse nicht geschafft also haben wir nun umso mehr zu tun damit sie es dieses Jahr schaffen können." Puhh hoffentlich hatte sie überzeugt geklungen. " Mam?" Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Woher kam dieses Wortmeldung? In der letzten Reihe meldete sich ein Junge, als Sandy ihn anschaute fielen ihr sofort seine rehbraunen Augen auf. Wow, was für Augen! " Mam? Schlafen sie mit offenen Augen?" " Ähhhh nein, wieso?" " Naja weil sie mich seit fast einer Minute ununterbrochen anstarren. Sandy wurde sofort knallrot im Gesicht. " Ähhh nein, natürlich nicht Mr................"".Hudson, aber sie dürfen mich auch gerne Finn nennen." Jetzt lächelte dieser Bursche auch noch zu allem Überfluss und damit musst Sandy nur umso mehr hingucken. " Wie kann ich ihnen Mr. Hud... äh wie kann ich dir helfen Finn?" " Naja, wir haben letztes Jahr so eine Geschichte angefangen zu lesen und ich habe sie nicht wirklich verstanden, evt könnten sie mir dabei helfen?" " Na...kklar, dafür bin ich ja da. Was habt ihr den gelesen? " " Das hier, " Die Lieb in mir". Er hielt Sandy das Buch mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hin. Es war eine Taschenbuchausgabe mit eingeknickten Ecken und einigen Bemerkungen auf die Ränder geschrieben. Sie nahm das Buch aus seinen Händen und in diesem Moment berührten sich für einen kurzen Moment ihre Hände. Für Sandy war es wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen und musste das erst mal verkraften. So etwas hatte sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespürt. Etwas verschrocken zog sie reflexartig die Hand zurück. Durch diese etwas peinliche Geste stieg ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht, oh wie sie das hasste aber sie konnte dagegen nichts machen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und meinte zur Klasse: " Ok, für den Rest des Unterrichtes würde ich sie bitten mir doch einfach einen kleinen Essay über ihren Sommer zu schreiben, dann kann ich besser einschätzen wie weit jeder ist. Aber bitte in Deutsch natürlich." Sie sagte das mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und blickte unwillkürlich wieder zu diesem Jungen mit dem braunen Haar und diesen traumhaften Augen. " Miss Bulthaupt!?" Sandy schreckte wieder aus iher Verträumtheit hoch. Diesmal war es dieser Junge mit asiatischem Aussehen, Mike hieß er wohl, der gefragt hatte. " Ja was gibts?" " Eine Frage, warum sind eigentlich aus Deutschland weg, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das ihr Traum es war hier in den Staaten in einem Kuhkaff ein paar Looser Teenager zu unterrichten, oder ?!" Sandy biss sich auf die Lippe. Mike hatte nicht unrecht, natürlich war das nicht ihr Traum gewesen. Sie war damals mit grossen Hoffnungen in ihr Lehramtsstudium gegangen. Es machte ihr Spass und sie war gut gewesen, immer unter den ersten Drei in ihrem Kurs. Alle Scheine beim ersten Mal bestanden. Und dann traf sie ihn. Er studierte Maschinenbau und war ihr in der Mensa über den Weg gelaufen. Sandy hatte sich sofort in ihn verliebt gehabt. Noch am gleichen Tag schrieb sie sich für den Zusatzkurs Technik und Werken ein obwohl sie nie Technik unterrichten wollte. Nur um ins Nachbargebäude zu kommen wo er war. Nach nicht mal 3 Wochen waren sie ein Paar, sie und Andi. Er trug sie auf Händen und sie vergötterte ihn. Er war charmant, hilfsbereit und zuvorkommend, sogar ihre Eltern mochten ihn. Aber der Schein hatte getrogen. Aber das hatte Sandy damals noch nicht gewusst. Sie erinnerte sich noch als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten das ihr diese Tätowierung an der Unterseite seines Oberarmes aufgefallen war. Sie wusste nicht was die algotische Zahl 9 zu bedeuten hatte und Andi hatte nur gesagt es währe eine blöde Wette gewesen währe. Heute wusste Sandy das dies das Erkennungszeichen einer grossen rechtsradikaler Organisation war bei der Andi den Rang eines Kommanders inne hatte. Nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte er angefangen, am Anfang unbemerkt von Sandy, ihr Leben zu kontrollieren. Sie traf ihren alte Schulfreundlin Aische nicht mehr oder lies sich ihre Haare auf Wasserstoffblond färben. Er wollte immer wissen wo sie war, mit wem sie sich traf. Quasi rund um die Uhr, selbst in der Nacht rief er 2 oder 3 mal an um kontrollieren ob sie Zuhause sei. Als sie das bemerkte brachte sie es nicht über sich von ihm zu treffen denn er war so etwas wie ihre grosse Liebe gewesen. Also beschloss sie ihn dazu zu bringen sie zu verlassen, sie musste über die Blödheit ihres Planes im Nachhinein lachen. Sie waren gemeinsam auf einer Studentenparty gegangen. Und Sandy hatte sich mit Absicht angetrunken, sonst hätte sie das gar nicht durchziehen können, und war mit dem erst Besten den sie gefunden hatte ins Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Natürlich fand Andi die beiden nach kürzerer Zeit. Der Junge, er hies wohl Patrick, bezahlte sein Dasein mit 4 gebrochenen Rippen, einenm zertrümmerten Kiefer, gebrochenem rechten Arm, schwere Gehirnerschütterung und einer Leberquetschung. Sandy schüttelte sich innerlich denn sie hatte es nicht viel besser getroffen. Die Fotos die danach im Krankenhaus aufgenommen worden waren zeigten Sandy´s Gesicht als eine blau-rote, blutige Masse. Er hatte ihr Augenhöhle, Nase und ebenfalls den Kiefer gebrochen. Mi seinem Meser das er immer bei sich trug hatte er ihr zusätzlich in die Schulter " MIR" geritzt. Instinktiv fasste sie sich an die Schulter und fühlte durch die Bluse die Narbe die sich darunter verbarg. Andi war natürlich verhaftet worden und vor Gericht gestellt worden. Da er zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen war und aufgrund der guten Prognose bekamm er nur 3 Jahre. Sandy war als Nebenklägerin im Prozess aufgetreten und hörte noch wie ihr Exfreund ihr nach dem Urteil draussen vor dem Saal zugerufen hatte das sie doch seine "Maus" währe und er zu ihr zurück kommen werde. Das war der Punkt gewesen als Sandy beschlossen hatte das Land zu verlassen. Sie hatte sofort nach bestandener Prüfung ihre Koffer gepackt und war in den Flieger in die USA gestiegen. "Miss Bulthaupt??" Sie schlafen ja mit offenen Augen!" Mike stand mit winkender Hand vor ihr mitten im Zimmer. " Äh nein Mike, richtig? Ich bin einfach nur geschafft von der langen Reise. Leute lassen wir es für thumb|Glee - Wikiheute gut sein. Wir sehen uns dann am Mittwoch um 16.00 Uhr wieder hier." " Äh, das ist schlecht, könnten wir nicht Dienstag machen ? Am Mittwoch haben wir da Glee Club, also die meisten von uns." Finn schaute Sandy direkt an und lächelte ein wenig. " Oh was ist den ein Glee Club?" " Wir singen und tanzen dort. Wir sind gar nicht mal so schlecht." " Achwas, hör auf Hudson, du und dein Glee Mädchen!" Karofsky war aufgestanden und hatte im Vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf Finns Hintern folgen lassen. " Ihr singt und tanzt, dass is ja cool. Ok dann morgen, aber nur wenn ich mir am Mittwoch eure Probe anschauen kann?!" " Geht klar Miss B." Finn legte seinen Rucksack um und warf Sandy noch einen Blick über die Schulter mit zwinkern zu. Sandy stand einfach nur so im Klassenraum und dachte an diesen grossen Jungen mit dem braunen Harren. Finn Hudson...... Neue Freunde, alte Probleme... Als Sandy an diesem Tag ach Hause kam war sie fix und alle. Sie schmiss einfach die Jacke einfach auf einen Karton. Seit sie vor 3 Tagen nach Amerika kam hatte sie noch keine Zeit und Lust gehabt ihr Apartment einzurichten. Nur die nötigsten Dinge wie ihr Bett, einen Schrank und das TV Rack waren aufgebaut. Sie ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank und war auf ein neues schockiert. Der komplette Inhalt bestand aus 2 Scheiben Chester Käse , einer Essigurke und einem Sixer Light Bier. Ihr Magen knurrte verdächtig laut. Mit dem Inhalt hier war kein Krieg zu gewinnen. Also griff sie zum Telefon und rief wie an den letzten 2 Abenden den Homeservice an. Diesmal entschied sie sich für eine mittlere Pizza Salami mit Anjovis und einer Flasche Rotwein. Morgen musste sie unbedingt einkaufen gehen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Karton und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sie hatte den Decoder für das Überseeprogramm noch nicht ausgepackt und angeschlossen. Also blieb ihr nur ESPN, FOX und Channel 1. Jay Lenos Talkrunde lief gerade und dabei konnte sie zumindest entspannen. Sie hatte sich gerade ein Bier aufgemacht als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie schlappte zur Tür als sie öffnete blieb ihr fast der Mund offen stehen, da stand Finn Hudson vor ihr. " W..w...was machst du den hier?" " Sie wollten doch eine Pizza und eine Flasche Wein, richtig?!" " Ähhh ja, klar." " Gut, dann habe ich hier etwas für sie." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr die Schachtel und eine Flasche." Ich helfe Mario ab und an aus wenn er Fahrer braucht und das Geld ist auch net schlecht. Das macht dann bitte 12,50 $. " " Oh natürlich, warte bitte ich hole es sofort." Sandy lief zu einem kleinen Karton mit der Aufschrift " Flurschrank" und bückte sich um die thumb|left|326px|Kessel.tvHandtasche die darauf lag aufzuheben. Finn beugte sich leicht nach vorne und ging die Bewegung von Sandy mit seinem Kopf mit. Als sie sich umdrehte richtete er sich sofort wieder auf und hatte das perfekte Grinsen drauf. " Sie gab ihm einen 10 $ und einen 5 $ Schein und meinte " stimmt so". Er bedankte sich artig und meinte nur noch im gehen. " Wir sehen uns dann morgen Miss B. und grün steht ihnen echt gut.!" Sandy blieb irritiert an der Tür stehen und sah dem Auto nach. Dann fiel es ihr brütend heiß ein, sie trug heute grüne Unterwäsche! Mit hoch rotem Gesicht richtete sie ihren verutschten Rock. Er musste ihren Slip gesehen als sie sich gebückt hatte um das Geld zu holen. Das war ja prima, ihr Schüler bringt ihr ne Pizza und sieht auch ihre Unterwäsche. Sie schloss die Tür und nahm die Schachtel mit ins Wohnzimmer. Sie war gerade beim vorletzten Stück als sich das Telefon an der Wand meldete. Sie säuberte schnell ihre Finger an einem herumliegenden Handtuch und nahm das Gespräch an. Sie hatte den Anschluss erst heute morgen freischalten lassen und noch niemand wirklich ihre Telefonnummer gegeben. Sie sprach in die Muschel : " Hallo ?" Es klackte kurz am anderen Ende der Leitung dann hörte sie den Gesprächspartner. " Hallo Schatz, bist du es ?" " Mam, was , wo , woher hast du die Telefonnumme?" " Naja, ich hab einfach bei der Auskunft angerufen und es gibt nicht wirklich viele Sandy Bulthaupts in Ohio." " OH verstehe. Gut, wie gehts?" " Uns geht es gut, danke aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Tochter!" " Wieso denn das?" " Wenn ich schon deine Telefonnummer so leicht heraus gefunden habe wird es jemand wie Andy noch schneller hinbekommen!" " Aber Mutti, Andy sitzt noch fast 2 Jahre im Gefängniss, so schnell kommt der nicht an meine Nummer!" " Schatz, er kommt nächste Woche raus!" Sandy wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, ihr Mund wurde schlagartig staub trocken. " Was ?? Wieso?? Mama!!!?" " Er ist in so einem Programm wo Gewalttäter wieder in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert werden soll. Ich weis nicht wie er das geschafft hat aber er bekommt 1 /3 seiner Strafe erlassen wenn er eine begleitende Therapie besucht und sich Arbeit sucht. Sandy, Nächste Woche kommt er raus!" Sie atmete tief. Wieso musste alles wieder so zürückkommen. Wieso lief alles schief? Ihre Mutter hatte Recht, wenn sie schon ihre Nummer herausgefunden hat wird Andy damit überhaupt kein Problem haben. Gleich morgen wird sie kündigen und sich eine neue Stelle suchen müssen. Naja, zumindest musste sie nicht viel packen. "Schatz, bist du noch da?? " Sandy war wieder in der Wirklichkeit angekommen. Sie nahm den Hörer wieder ans Ohr. " Klar, bin noch da Mama, sei unbesorgt. Andy wird mich nicht mehr interssieren geschweige denn zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich habe dich lieb, sag das auch bitte Papa und Jennifer." Mit diesen Worten hängte sie ein und aß die letzen beiden Stücke, der jetzt, kalten Pizza. Die Nacht war unruhig für Sandy. Sie hatte einen Albtraum und bekamm so nur etwa 4 Stunden Schlaf. Als sie aufgestanden und geduscht hatte zog sie sich an. Dieses mal wählte sie eine Kombinantion mit langer Sommerhose und einem längeren T-Shirt. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal sich der Peinlichkeit hingeben wie gestern Abend an der Tür. Sie war ein wenig traurig als sie das Haus verlies, sie hätte gerne länger in dieser kleinen Stadt gelebt, es war ruhig und die Menschen schienen anständing zu sein. Das Auto parkte sie diesmal nur auf dem Besucherparkplatzt. Sie wollte nur schnell ihre Kündigung abgeben und dann sofort mit dem Umzugsunternehmen reden. Sie hatte sich heute morgen überlegt an die Westküste zu gehen, evt nach Los Angeles oder nach San Fransico. Der Umschlag war in ihrer Handtasche. Sie hatte keinen grossen Roman geschrieben. Nur formlos ihre fristlose Kündigung. Warum hatte sie nur wieder diese Higheels von Jimmy Shoes angezogen. Das Klackern auf dem Gang war nicht zu überhören, aber sie liebte diese Schuhe, es war das erste was sie sich nach dem Prozess geleistet hatte. Sandy mochte es sich feminin zu kleiden aber ihr war bereits gesern thumb|344px|Googleaufgefallen das die anderen weiblichen Lehrkräfte eher auf funktionelle Schuhe setzenen. Sie bog gerade um die Ecke um an Direktor Figgins Büro zu klopfen als sie es rufen hörte: " Bulthaupt! Sofort her kommen!" Als sie sich umgedreht hatte blickte sie in die Augen von Sue Sylvester! "Ja bitte?" " Ich bin Sue Sylvester und möchte mit ihnen sprechen!" " Ah, ok und wieso?" " Ich will sie warnen Bulthaupt, die Mc Kinley ist mein Revier und da warne ich jedes weibliche Wesen hier!" " Schön Miss Sylvester , dann danke ich ihnen für ihren Ratschlag, aber ich kann durchaus alleine auf mich selber aufpassen!" Allem Anschein nach hatte Sue nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet denn als Sandy direkt in Figgins Büro ging blieb Sue einfach mit offenen Mund und ratlos im Gang stehen. Die Sekräterin in Figgins Büro war eine gut 50 jährige Frau die eine fatale Vorliebe für Donuts mit Fettglasur und Softdrinks hatte. " Ist der Herr Direktor da?" " Ja, aber er hat Besuch:" " Ok, könnten sie ihm sagen das ich hier draussen warte, ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen." " Natürlich:" Sie nahm den Hörer ab und drückte die Intertaste. Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte sie nur. " Miss Bulthaupt ist gerade hier und möchte dringend mit ihnen sprechen. Ja ok". Sie sah wieder auf und sah Sandy ins Gesicht. " Ist ok, wenn er fertig ist können sie rein." Sandy nahm auf dem braunen Ledersofa platz und wartete. Sie lass zum ablenken einer der Zeitschriften. Es ging úm die diskalkulierte Ergebnisberechnung bei flukuteller Bewirtschaftung bracher Landflächen. Sandy beschloss dieses Magazin zu abonieren denn es wirkte besser als jede Schlafpille. Nachdem sie zum 5 oder 6 mal gegähnt hatte klopfte sie sich auf die Wangen und stand auf um etwas im Zimmer umher zu laufen. Wenn sie nervös war oder etwas unangenehmes bevorstand ging es immer bei ihr so. Endlich tat sich etwas an der Tür. Sie ging auf und Direktor Figgins Stimme war zu hören" Ok Mr. Hudson, ich will fair sein, wenn du es schaffst in den nächsten drei Monaten deine Noten zu verbessern bleibst du auf der Mc Kinley ansonsten muss ich Meldung hiervon machen." Er hielt eine Tüte in der Hand. Finn sah mehr als traurig und zerknirscht aus. Er bemerkte Sandy überhaupt nicht die jetzt vor dem Sofa stand. "Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Nachhilfelehrer Hudson denn ansonsten sieht das arg böse für dich aus!" In diesem Moment blickte Finn auf und sah Sandy direkt in die Augen. Urplötzlich änderte sich seine Körperhaltung und sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er lächelte. " Natürlich habe ich einen Nachhilfelehrer, Miss B. hier wird mir helfen die Noten zu schaffen." Jetzt erst bemerkte auch Figgins Sandy und starrte sie etwas irritiert an. " Sie wollen Finn Hudson Nachhilfe geben?" Finn´s Blick suchte wieder den von Sandy und es war an seinen Augen abzulesen was sie jetzt zu sagen hatte. " Ja, klar Herr Direktor, Finn hat mich gefragt und ich habe zugestimmt." Figgins schien etwas zu überlegen, sein Blick war ungergründlich, dann zeigte er seine blenend weißen Zähne. " OK, aber das gilt nicht als Überstunden die bezahlt werden." " Geht klar Herr Direktor." " Wollten sie nicht noch etwas von mir Frau Bulthaupt?" " Äh, nein das hat sich hiermit erledigt, woltle sie nur davon in Kenntniss setzen das ich Finn Nachhilfe gebe." " Ihr Deutschen, immer korrekt und ordentlich, so gefällt mir das. Wegtreten." Figgins verschwand wieder in seinem Büro und lies Sandy mit Finn alleine zurück. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war fing Sandy schon an. " So mein Freundchen was war das eben? Wobei habe ich dir eben den Arsch gerettet?" Finn legte sofort das hilfsbedürftige Gesicht auf und faltete die Hände. " Miss B. bitte bleiben sie ruhig. Kommen sie mit, ich kann ihnen alles erklären. Aber nicht hier, bitte kommen sie mit:" Sandy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Finn ernst an. Ihre Augen waren eher Schlitze als rund. " Ok, aber wenn du mir nicht eine gute Erklärung liefern kannst haben wir ein Problem, dann stampfe ich in das Büro da rein und erkläre Direktor Figgins das ich eigentlich kündigen wollte und du mich angelogen hast!" Sie wies mit der ausgestreckten Hand zur Tür und Finn folgte der Aufforderung mit gesenktem Kopf. In einem leeren Klassenzimmer begann Sandy dann:" So, und jetzt will ich sofort wissen was hier gespielt wird!" Finn atmete tief durch dann setze er an ." Also, ähmmm also ich weis nicht wie ich anfangen soll,,," " Wie währe es wenn du mir erst mal erklärst was in dieser uminösen Plastiktüte war die Figgins da hatte?" Finn schloss die Augen. " Die Tüte...........in der Tüte waren Anabolika...!" " Was??? Du machst Scherze?" " Nein, wir haben sie in der Footbalmannschaft verteilt, ich wollte sie nicht nehmen, ehrlich ich schwöre es aber gerade als ich sie im Müllconainer hinter der Schule entsorgen wollte kam Direktor Figgins vorbei:" "Und hat dich natürlich gesehen!" " Ja, und den Rest kenne sie ja. Meine Noten in den anderen Fächern sind gar nicht so schlecht nur halt in Mathe und Geschichte steh ich auch E." " Und jetzt soll ich dir helfen das in den Griff zu bekommen?!" " Ja bitte, ich brauche diesen Abschluss um hier raus zu kommen, ich meine ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben in Lima / Ohio verbringen." Finns Blick hatte jetzt etwas hilfesuchendes, etwas trauriges. Sandy wusste wenn sie nicht sofort etwas unternehmen würde kämmen ihr die Tränen. " Ok Finn, ich helfe dir. Aber wenn du nur zu einer Stunde zu spät kommst oder mich einmal verarscht gehe ich sofort zu Figgins damit wir uns klar verstehen!" Finns Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf und er lächelte." Geht klar, ich werde immer püntklich sein und keinen Scheiß machen, versprochen." " Gut, dann würd ich sagen wir treffen uns am Freitag gleich um 16.00 Uhr bei mir zur ersten Nachhilfestunde!" " B..bei ihnen ? Aber am Freitag da habe ich......." " Hey was habe ich gesagt?" Finn stoppte mitten in seinem Satz, dann lies er die Arme hängen. " Natürlich Miss. B, am Freitag um 16.00 Uhr bei ihnen." " Sehr gut, und jetzt sollten wir beide in unsere Klassen glaub ich oder ?" " Ja, bis später..und DANKE".Im Vorbeigehen hatte Finn Sandy einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Sandy stand einfach wie erstarrt mehrere Minuten im Klassenzimmer und dachte an diesen Kuß. Wow ihr war heiß und kalt geworden, dann klingelte die Schulglocke, der Unterricht begann...... Ora et labora Die Woche verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen. Der Unterricht mit den Jungs verlief reibungslos, nur immer wenn sie Finn im Klassenzimmer sah durchfuhr sie immer wieder so ein wollig warmer Schauer. Sie hatten seit dem Vorfall in dem Raum kein privates Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Er schien aber überall ihr thumb|left|266px|Shannon Beiste Quelle: Googlespontan über den Weg zu laufen, in der Pause, auf dem Flur, auf dem Parkplatz. Als sie Donnerstagmorgen in der Lehrerkonferenz saß und die einzelnen Schüler mit beurteilen musste fragte sie einfach ungefragt in die Runde. " Eigentlich dieser Finn Hudson, ist der besonderst auffällig? Ich meine als neue Lehrkraft kenne ich noch nicht alle Schüler." Im Raum war für einen kurzen Moment Stille eingekehrt dann fand Coach Beiste als erste ihre Stimme. " Er ist Quarterback der Footballer, spielt Basketball, ist im Glee Club und mit dieser Berry zusammen. Hudson ist ein etwas einfälltiger Typ aber er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck und weis wann er den Mund aufmachen soll und wann besser nicht. Ich hatte nie grosse Probleme mit ihm. Er wirkt schon recht erwachsen." Als nächstes meldete sich Emma Pilsburry zu Wort, eine Person die Sandy wohl noch nie hatte sprechen hören. " Also Finn hat mir mal mit meinem Auto geholfen, ich hatte einen kaputten Reifen und er half mir den Ersatzreifen aus dem Kofferraum zu holen." " Aha war er zu schwer für sie?" " Nein, ähmmm er war schmutzig. Und soweit ich weis ist er ein anständiger Junge." Sandy hörte aufmerksam zu und überlegte. Es gab noch ein oder zwei kurze Kommentare zu Finn von anderen Lehrkräften aber der Tenor war bei allen identisch. Sandy hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Finn Hudson war es wert das man ihm hilft. Den restlichen Tag lief er ihr auch nicht mehr über den Weg, weder im Gang noch auf dem Hof. Der komplette Tag ohne Finn Hudson, es fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an. Als sie abends nach Hause kam fiel ihr wieder mit brachialer Gewalt ein dass sie ja noch immer nicht weiter ausgepackt hatte. Der Kühlschrank bot das selbe traurige Bild wie am Tag zuvor. Aber wieder Pizza wollte sich auch nicht, die Schachteln stapelten sich bereits in der linken Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Sie überlegte kurz um dann wieder ihre Handtasche zu nehmen und die Tür hinter sich zu schliessen. Dieser Will Schuster hatte gemeint das es in diesem Breadstix ganz gutes Essen gibt. Sandy nahm sich ein Taxi, wenn sie was trinken sollte musste sie keine Sorgen haben wegen ihrem Führerschein. Das Lokal war für Donnerstagabend erstaunlicherweise sehr voll. Es dauerte fast 10 Minuten bis sie einen Platz zugewiesen bekommen hatte. Der Kellner brachte die Karte und Sandy entschied sich für ein Geflügelburitto und ein Glas Weiswein dazu. Ihr gefielen die grünen Samttischdecken, evt gab es sie auch in der Größe ihre Küchentisches, wenn er denn mal geliefert wird. Sie genoss die Atmospähre und war froh endlich mal entspannen zu können. In diesem Moment sah sie die beiden. Sie hatten einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke. Sandy erkannte ihn sofort an seinem grossen, muskulären Rücken. Aber wer war dieses Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren bei ihm? Aber das schlimmste war, wieso intersierte es sie wer bei Finn saß. Sandy war völlig durcheinander. Sie saß hier im Lokal und regte sich auf weil ein Schüler von ihr mit einem, offentslichtilich nicht unatraktiven, Mädchen hier ebenfalls war. Sie atmete dreimal tief durch dann stand sie auf und ging rüber zu dem Tisch. Sie fühlte sich wie fremdbestimmt, sie klopfte einfach mit der Hand auf den Tisch und sagte: " Hey guten Abend!" Das Mädchen hätte sich fast einem Salatblatt verschluckt. Sandy gehörte zum Glück nicht zu den Frauen die sich nur von Salat ernähren mussten. Sie behielt ihre tolle Figur auch wenn sie mal Fast Food zu sich nahm. " Oh hallo Frau B. das ist aber ein Zufall das sie auch hier sind. Kommen sie oder gehen sie?" " Ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, da habe ich dich hier sitzen sehen und gedacht, sag doch mal Finn Hudson Hallo:" " Das ist aber toll, freut mich. Darf ich ihnen Rachel Berry vorstellen, ich glaube ihr zwei hattet noch nicht das Vergnügen euch zu treffen?!" Sandy streckte die Hand aus um Rachel zu begrüßen. Der Blick den sich die beiden Frauen zuwarfen hätte wohl die Hölle zum erkalten gebracht. Beide versuchten nicht den anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Sandy versuchte die Situation zu entspannen. "Also du bist diese Rachel von der immer alle schwärmen. Freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen." Rachel schien sich etwas zu entspannen und jetzt so etwas wie ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. " Ok, vielen Dank. Und sie sind also die neue Lehrerin bei uns auf der Schule. Wo kommen sie eigentlich gebürtig her?" " Aus Deutschland, bin erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen, mal eine neue Herausforderung suchen." Genau jetzt war er wieder da, dieser Blick bei Rachel mit dem sie jemanden zum erstarren bringen konnte."Gut, dann würde ich sagen, viel Spaß euch noch und wir sehen uns ja in der Schule und bei der Nachhilfe Finn!" Sie drehte sich um und verlies ohne noch einmal nach hinten zu gucken das Lokal so schnell sie konnte. Das Taxi setzte sie kurze Zeit später bei ihr vor der Haustür ab. In dieser Nacht schlief Sandy erstaunlich schlecht, sie hatte wieder Albtäume von Andy wie er sich mit Finn bis aufs Blut prügelte und sie stand daneben und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand stellte sie fest das ihr Bett aussah als ob sie die halbe Nacht darin getanzt hätte. Das Laken war halb herunter und die Kissen überall im Raum verteilt. Ihr Genick fühlte sich dementsprechend an. Sie beschloss vor dem Frühstück erst einmal eine eiskalte Dusche zu nehmen um die Verspanntheit aus ihrem Körper zu jagen. Und tatsächlich, danach fühlte sie sich besser. Da es ein herrlicher und vor allem warmer Tag werden sollte entschied sie sich für das kurze grün - weiße Sommerkleid das sie sich noch in Deutschland gegönnt hatte. Sie musste heute nur 4 Stunden halten und hatte somit noch genügend Zeit um ihren Unterricht vorzubereiten. Sie stellte ihren Wagen auf dem Lehrerparkplatz ab und betrat Minuten später das Lehrerzimmer. " Olla Chica, Kompliment Kollegin, sie sehen ja bezaubernd aus!" Will Schuster stand mit seinem Kaffeebecher in der Hand an der Tür und bestaunte Sandy in ihre Pracht, die dies offentsichtlich genoss." Haben wir heute noch etwas grösseres vor Adolf?" Alle schauten auf die Ecke aus der der Spruch kam. Dort saß, seelenruhig eine Cappuciono trinkend, in ihrem roten Trainingsanzug Sue Sylvester und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die ihr geschenkt wurde. " Wie war das Sue? Wie haben sie mich genannt?" " Haben sie das nicht gehört?? Ich habe sie Adolf genannt, so hieß doch einer eurer grössten Regierungschefs in Deutschland oder?" Sandy überlegte kurz, dann steckte sie ihre Sonnenbrille in die Haare und ging zu Sue rüber. Sie stand nun ihr direkt gegenüber und blickte ihr in die Augen. " Ach Sue wissen sie, wenn sie schon Witze auf Kosten anderer machen müssen dann bitte Gute! Der Witz mit Adolf ist so alt, der hat einen Bart der so lange ist! Und nur damit sie das mal wissen, Adolf war Österreicher und das machte es noch schlimmer. Ich für meinen Teil bin nicht ganz so schlimm. Ich habe nur eine Phobie gegen die Farbe Rot und gegen Trainingsanzüge. Wenn ich so etwas sehen muss bekomm ich immer eine Mordslust mit einer Axt um mich zu schlagen. Oder warum glauben sie ist es in meinem Heimatort verboten rot zu tragen oder mit Trainingsanzug zu trainieren?!" Wie zum Beweis schlug sie mit der Faus auf den Tisch und Sue verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee so das ihr braune Flüssigkeit aus dem Mund lief und mitten auf ihren Anzug tropften. " Hey, das Reinigen bezahlen sie aber!" " Wieso sollte ich Sue, bin ich das Baby das nicht richtig trinken kann oder sie?" Sandy verlies mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln den Raum. Beim hinausgehen rief sie Will zu: " Hey, wollen sie mich nicht begleiten, sie wollten mir doch den Glee Club zeigen!?" Will folgte ihr mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in den Gang. " Wow, das war gut. Endlich mal jemand der sich traut Sue entgegen zu treten!" " Ach wissen sie, man darf sich nicht alles gefallen lassen und dies komische Hüpfdohle in ihrem Anzug kann mich mal kreuzweise von hinten wo keine Sonne scheint!" " Wow, wo haben sie den sowas gelernt?" " Ach wissen sie, wenn man in einer Familie mit nur Männern aufwächst lernt man ganz schnell zurück zu schiessen. Aber erzählen sie mit mal was über ihren Glee Club, ich meine was muss ich mir darunter vorstellen?" " Naja, wir sind so etwas wie ein Showchor, wir gehen auf Wettkämpfe gegen andere Schulen. Letztes Jahr waren wir sogar bei den Nationals, also der Landesmeisterschaft in New York. Das war toll muss ich ihnen sagen." " Wow dann seit ihr ja richtig gut." " Naja, wir müssen uns jedes Mal richtig anstrengen, die Konkurrenz ist sau gut dieses Jahr. Verstehen sie eigentlich etwas von Musik?" Sandy wurde etwas verlegen, sie musste ihre Antwort gut überlegen. " Also, ich habe früher im Chor bei uns gesungen und in der Musik AG. Wir haben damals in der 12. Grease gespielt und naja, ich hatte die Hauptrolle!" " Nein, sie waren die Sandy? Das ist ja fantastisch!" " W...wieso?" " Wir haben auch jedes Jahr ein Schulmusical und dieses Jahr ist es Grease! Ich hab ne tolle Idee, sie werden heute unser Gastjuror!" " Was soll ich machen?" " Sie hören sich heute die Songs an und bewerten sie. Wir suchen noch einen Zucko und eine Sandy. Das wird toll!" Nur zwei Minuten später stand Sandy in dem Raum neben Will vor den Kids. In der ersten Reihe saß Finn und lächelte als er Sandy sah. Will klatschte in die Hände. " So Leute, wir haben heute einen tollen Gast als Juror für unsere Auddition. Miss Sandy Bulthaupt wird mit mir heute entscheiden wer den Danny und wer die Sandy spielen wird. Also begrüsst bitte Miss Bulthaupt ganz herzlich." Es wurde geklatscht nur ein Mädchen in der zweiten Reihe war sehr zurückhaltend dabei, Rachel. " Gut, also es wird folgendermaßen laufen. Die von euch die die jeweiligen Rollen haben wollen performen und Miss Bulthaupt und ich werden es uns anhören und dann bewerten. Mike möchtest du anfangen?" Sandy war teilweise überfordert, die Kids waren echt gut. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das so viel Talent auf einem Fleck versammelt sein konnte. Dieser Mike hatte vielleicht nicht die allerbeste Stimme aber er tanzte wie ein junger Gott, die Bewegungen waren atemberaubend. Kurt hingegen hatte die schönste Stimme die Sandy jemals bei einem Jungen gehört hatte. Sam war der Poser vor dem Herrn, der konnte wohl fast jede für sich gewinnen wenn er wollte. Dann kam Finn an die Reihe. Er hatte wieder dieses wunderschöne Lächeln eines Lausbuben dem man alles durchgehen lassen würde. " So Finn, welchen Song wirst du uns zeigen?" " Hmm Mr. Schu ich dachte an " Your the one that i want:" " Finn, das ist aber das grosse Finale und vor allem ein Duett!" " Ich weis aber ich dachte es könnte ja jemand mit mir singen." " JA ICH MACHE DAS!" Rachel war aufgesprungen und hatte die Arme verschränkt. " Ich meine, ich währe die perfekte Sandra und könnte das bestimmt hevorragend." " Rachel, wir sind uns alle bewusst das du mit Abstand bestimmt die Beste hier bist aber ich würde gerne Finn mit jemand anderem singen hören denn ihr beide habt schon sehr viele Duette im Glee Club!" Rachel blieb der Mund offen stehen aber sie setzte sich dann mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der Steine hätte versteinern können. Wil schaute im Raum herum und schien zu überlegen bis er in die Hände klatschte. "Ich hab´s. Finn du und Miss Bulthaupt singt das Duett!" Sandy wurde etwas kalt und heiß zugleich. " Äh, Will, sorry aber das war so nicht abgemacht. Ich meine es hieß nur ich soll hier bewerten. Ich bin eine gaaaanz scheusliche Sängerin!" " Nein, nein, sie haben wir selber erzählt das sie die Rolle der Sandy in Deutschland gespielt haben also keine falsche Scheu. Ich wette wir können noch eine Meng von ihnen lernen:" Und schon stand Finn mit seinem wunderschönen Lächeln vor Sandy und nahm ihre Hand. " Kommen sie Miss B. das wird toll, wetten. Ich verspreche auch mich anzustrengen." " Na dann kann es ja losgehen! Also bitte Aufmerksamkeit für Miss Bulthaupt und Finn," Die Musik begann und Sandy begann einfach an zu singen, sie merkte wie leicht es ihr fiel und sie anfing zu tanzen. Mit jeder Note und jedem Takt begann sie immer mehr sich wie Sandy Dee zu fühlen. Und Finn spielte seinfull|right|430 pxe Rolle als Danny Zucko hervorragend. Die beiden schmachteten sich für alle sichtbar im Raum an. Nun kam die Stelle an der sich Sandy und Danny im Musical küssen und auch Finn und Sandy standen sich jetzt, nur mm voneinander entfernt, gegenüber. Sandy merkte wie Finn ihre Finger immer fester umschloss und ihr ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücke herunter lief. in diesem Moment hörte die Musik auf zu spielen und Will klatschte in die Hände. " Toll, genau das meine ich mit Ausdruck und Wille. Ihr müsst eure Rolle so spielen als ob ihr wirklich so fühlt. Jeder der zusieht muss das Gefühl haben die beiden da oben seien unsterblich ineinander verliebt und warten nur darauf das der Vorhang fällt." Sandy merkte wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde, ob von der Anstrengung oder von etwas anderem konnte sie momentan nicht sagen. Finn hatte ihre Hand losgelassen und stand nun neben ihr. Alle im Raum klatschten ihnen Beifall nur Rachel blickte als ob sie gerade den Antichristen persönlich erblickt hätte. Will unterbrach die unangenehme Stille. " Ok, dann lassen wir es für heute sein. Ich würde euch bitten das Beispiel der beiden hier zu folgen, ich möchte von euch Leidenschaft und Wille sehen. Machts gut, bis morgen:" Der Raum leerte sich und auch Sandy versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Als sie draussen vor der Tür stand atmete sie tief durch. Alle Schüler die vorbei kammen gratulierten ihr oder sagten wie toll sie den Auftritt fanden. Ein Mädchen, sie hieß wohl Santana oder so, meinte sogar man hätte ein richtiges Feuer zwischen Finn und Sandy gespürt und sie solle aufpassen das man sich nicht verbrennt! Sandy war aufgrund dieser Aussage ein wenig irritiert. Wie hatte Santana das gemeint? Auf dem Weg zum Auto überlegte sie noch angestrengt. Als sie auf dem Parkplatz angekommen war sah sie die Bescherung, ihre Heckscheibe war eingeworfen und alle vier Reifen Platt, klassisch aufgeschlitzt! Wer Ohren hat zum hören..... Sandy stieg aus. Finn war so freundlich gewesen und Burt angerufen der auch auch keine 5 Minuten später mit seinem Werkstattwagen auf den Parkplatz gefahren kam. Nun waren sie in der Werkstatt und Burt begutachtete den Schaden jetzt genau. " Hmmm, also die Reifen sind nicht mehr zu retten, da hat jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Scheibe kann ich bestellen, dauert allerdings 2- 3 Tage bis die da ist. Ich würde sagen ich geh gleich mal rein und bestelle sie und dann schaue ich gleich nach dem Preis. Finn geh du doch bitte mit Miss Bulthaupt ins Reifenlager, du kennst ja ihre Grösse. Sie soll sich vier aussuchen, heute gibt es 50 % für die Lehrerin meines Stiefsohnes." Burt verschwand im Büro und lies die beiden alleine. Finn machte den Anfang und ging durch die Nebentür, Sandy folgte einfach im wortlos. Drinnen waren auf den Regalen unzählige Reifen verschiedenster Grösse verteilt. " Sie müssten 19 Zöller haben. Ich würde ihnen diese hier empfehlen, die haben gute Eigenschaften bei Nässe und sind auch nicht zu teuer." " Was ist den der Unterschied zu diesen hier?" Sandy musste einfach etwas sagen sonst kam sie sich so hilflos vor. Sie hatte Finns Hand genommen und ihm damit die Reifen gezeigt die sie meinte. " Ach die, nein die würde ich nicht empfehlen. Die taugen nichts, die sind auch zu schwer für dich !" " Dich ??? Du hast mich gerade geduzt!" " Oh Entschuldigung, das war keine böse Absicht..." " Nicht schlimm, du bist so erwachsen, da ist das normal. Und du hast so starke Hände!" " Ich habe starke Hände???" Finn war verblüfft, auf thumb|left|298px|Guxxi.deeinmal stand Sandy direkt vor ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er wusste nicht warum aber er gab seinem Gefühl nach, er schloss die Augen und küsste Sandy mitten auf den Mund. Sandy zog ihn näher zu sich heran und hauchte ihm ins Ohr. " Ich wusste es schon immer, ihr amerikanischen Jungs habt es faustdick hinter den Ohren." Finn öffnete den Reisverschluss des Kleides und Sandy sank auf den Stapel Altreifen danieder. Ihre Bewegungen waren heiß und rythmisch. Sandy fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten frei und glücklich. Sie dachte nicht nach sondern genoss den Moment. Finn war allem Anschein nicht unerfahren aber es fehlte ihm, wie fast jedem Mann, die nötige Gedult. Aber Sandy führte ihn behutsam und so konnte sie sicher sein das beide voll auf ihre Kosten kamen. Als sie sich Minuten später das Haar richtete und das Kleid glatt strich kam gerade Burt herein. " Wow, ich habe mir schon gedacht ihr seit weg, wollte gerade absperren da hab ich das Licht im Lager gesehen. Hat wohl länger gedauert bis ihr die richtige Größe gefunden habt oder?" " Ja Herr Hummel, ich meine Finn hat mich gut beraten und wir haben am Ende die perfekte Grösse gefunden, ich denke mit der wird es wieder flutschen!" Finn warf ihr einen etwas ängstlichen Blick zu aber Sandy reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf. " Nun gut, Finn du kannst mir ja morgen sagen welche Reifen sie gerne hätte, ich will zusschliessen und ins Bett." " J..Ja klar Burt." Die Drei verliesen die Werkstatt und Burt bot an das Sandy seinen Pick Up benutzen könne bis ihr eigenes Auto repariert sei. Als Sandy den Wagen vor ihrer Wohnung abstellten wollte stellte sie mit Erschrecken fest das sie mit diesem Strassenschiff nicht in ihre gewohnte Parklücke passte. Sie musste unsagbare 5 Strassen weiter fahren bis sie endlich einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte der gross genug war. Der kleine Spaziergang nach Hause tat ihr gut, sie lies die letzte Stunde revue passieren, der Sex mit Finn war das Aufregenste was sie je erlebt hatte, Sie hatte sich wieder lebendig gefühlt. Das änderte sich allerdings als sie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschliessen wollte. Es prangte ein grosser Zettel an ihr worauf stand :" I got you". In der Wohnung blinkte wieder der Anrufbeantworter, Sandy drückte auf die Play Taste. Das Gerät fing an zu sprechen. " Hallo Schatz, ich bin´s Mama. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich will dich nicht verängstigen aber Andy ist bereits am Montag aus dem Gefängniss gekommen und seitdem verschwunden, keiner weis wo er ist. Bitte habe keine Angst, er kann gar nicht wissen wo du bist aber ich wollte es dir sagen. Ach Gott, ich vergesse immer den Zeitunterschied bei euch. Wie spät ist es bei dir ? 4 oder 5 Uhr?? Liebe Grüsse von Papa und deiner Schwester. Wir haben dich lieb." Sandy hörte sich noch zweimal den Text an. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schrank in der Küche und holte die grosse Flasche mit dem Bourbon raus. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas starkes auf den Schock. Andy war bereits raus und keiner wusste wo er war. Sandy verschloss zum ersten Mal alle Fenster und legte die Kette vor die Tür. Mit schweren Gedanken schlief sie ein. Sie schmiss sich die halbe Nacht herum und fand keinen richtigen Schlaf. Immer wieder träumte sich davon wie Andy über ihr stand und mit seinen Fäusten auf ihr Gesicht eindrosch oder wie er mit einer Kerze ihre Haut verbrannte. Als sie gegen halb 6 morgens schweiß gebadet aufwachte beschloss sie sich nicht mehr hin zu legen sondern lieber zu duschen und eine Runde zu joggen. Sie schlüpfte in ihren geliebten grünen Jogginanzug und steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Das half immer noch am besten sich die Seele frei laufen. Nach ca 1 Stunde war sie bereits zum 2 Mal um den kleinen See im Stadtpark gelaufen, sie entschied das es langsam wieder Zeit werden würde nach Hause zu kommen und sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Sie lies die letzten Schritte locker vor der Tür auslaufen. Erst als sie aufblickte sah sie ihn auf der Treppe sitzen. Schwarze Jeans, trendige Sneaker, ein weißes T-Shirt unter der Lederjacke. Sandy blieb der Atem weg, er sah umwerfend aus, und dann noch dieser verträumte Blick von unten. Genau dieser Blick lies Sandy das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Hi Sandy." " Hallo.........Andy!" Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" " Hey Baby, ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen. Das ist schon ne halbe Ewigkeit her!" " Für mich hätte es ruhig länger sein können. Wieso bist du überhaupt schon aus dem Knast raus? Hatten sie dich nicht länger weggesperrt?!" " Jetzt tust du mir aber weh! Hey wir hatten so eine schöne Zeit zusammen!" " Schöne Zeit???!!! Du hast mich grün und blau geschlagen, mir weh gemacht. Und das nennst du schön?!" " Ach ich habe mich geändert, glaub mir ich bin ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden!" " Du kannst mir viel erzählen Andy, hau ab. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. !" " Baby hör auf so mit mir zu reden sonst werde ich wieder böse. Oder willst du das deine Schwester , sagen wir, unverhofft krank wird?!" Sandy blieb die Luft im Hals stecken.! " Was soll das bedeuten? Was ist mit ihr?" " Oh bisher ist nichts passiert aber wie glaubst du habe ich heraus gefunden wo du bist?!" " Du Schwein!" Sandy hatte nicht überlegt sondern instinktiv ihn angebrüllt. Die Antwort kam umgehend. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand Andy vor ihr und hatte ihren Arm fest im Griff. " So, Schluss mit den Nettigkeiten. Wegen dir blöder Schnepfe bin ich in den Knast gewandert. Aber ich liebe dich noch immer also hör auf herum zu zicken und komm mit oder es gibt Ärger!" Sandy bekamm Angst und ihre Augen fixierten die von Andy während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Aber es ging nicht, er war einfach zu stark. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können zerrte er sie langsam zu einem silbernen Toyota dessen Türen sich auf Knopfdruck öffnetten. " Da rein und Klappe halten verstanden!" Er schmiss Sandy auf die Rückbank als er auf einmal nach hinten gezogen wurde und auf den Boden fiel. Sandy hörte wie Andy aufschrie, offentsichtlich hatte etwas oder besser gesagt jemand ihn umgeschmissen. Sandy krabbelte aus dem Auto heraus und sah verblüfft wie Andy mit blutender Nase auf dem Boden lag. Neben Andy stand....Finn der sich seine Handknöchel reibt. " Don´t move or i hit you twice!" Sandy blickte von Andy zu Finn und wieder zurück. Urplötzlich sprang Andy auf und warf sich auf Finn. Sandy entfuhr ein Schrei des Entsetzten, sie wusste was aus Andy werden konnte wenn er durchdrehte. Er lag jetzt auf Andy und schlug wie wild auf ihn ein. Finn hielt die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht. Andy´s Gesicht wurde puderrot. Sandy konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen, also schmiss sie sich auf Andy. Dieser lies sich davon nur kurz abbringen. Er drehte sich um und packte Sandy am rechten Arm um ihr mit der Linken eine klatschende Ohrfeige zu vepassen dass Sandy dachte sie würde auf dem Ohr nie wieder etwas hören. Sie fiel rückwärts um und blieb liegen. Andy war bereits wieder dabei sich umzudrehen und weiter auf Finn einzuschlagen. Dieser hatte die kurze Unterbrechung genutzt und Andys Arme zu packen und nach aussen zu drehen. Andy versuchte verzweifelt die Kontrolle über seine Arme wieder zu erlangen aber in dieser Position war Finn stärker. Er drückte die Arme immer weiter nach aussen so dass es aussah als Andy die Arme ausbreiten wollte. Er fletschte die Zähne und starrte Finn wutenbrannt an. Dieser tat das einzige was er tun konnte. Er setzte mit den Worten " FXXX YOU BASTARD" zu einer Kopfnuss an die Andys Kopf nach hinten knicken lies. Das Geräusch das beim Zusammentreffen der beiden Köpfe ertönte war grauenhaft knirschend. Andy´s Körper fiel leblos in sich zusammen. Er knickte seitlich weg und blieb mit grosser blutender Wunde oberhalb der beiden Augen liegen. Sandy machte die Augen wieder auf und blickte umher. Andy lag auf der Seite und röchelte , sie robbte an ihm vorbei, ihre Beine schienen momentan nicht zu funktionieren. Dann kamen zwei starke Hände und griffen ihr unter die Schultern und zog sich hoch. Sie legte den Kopf an die Brust von Finn und genoss den Herzschlag den sie wieder hörte. " You allright?" " Yes Finn, i´m fine but you looks awfull. Come in." Sie suchte die Schlüssel aus der Jacke und öffnete die Tür. " And he?" " This fxxxxxxx bastard? Nothing, let him!" Mit angewiederntem Blick schloss sie die Tür. Drinnen blickte sie zum ersten mal auf ihr gemeinsames Spiegelbild. Beide sahen wirklich grauenhaft aus. Sandy drehte sich um und streichelte Finn sanft über die thumb|left|384px|GoogleWange " Thank you." " It´s ok. I hate such idiots." " Come with me, today is no school i think. We need a hot shower!" Finn folgte Sandy in das Bad. Ohne eine weiteres Wort zog sich Sandy aus und stellte die Dusche an. " Hey what´s up. Come in!" Finn blickte etwas verblüfft aber auch er zog sich aus und folgte ihr in die Dusche. Sandy sah jetzt das Finn mehr abbekommen hatte als gedacht. Sein ganzer Körper war über und über mit Wunden und blutigen Stellen bedeckt. Sie berührte diese vorsichtig um sie auch zu reinigen. Finn schrie zweimal kurz auf aber ansonsten versuchte er die Zähne zusammen zu beissen. Sandy konnte nicht anderst als ihn sanft auf den Rücken und danach auf den Mund zu küssen.Finn hielt sie dabei fest in seinen Armen. Als beide sich abgetrocknet und wieder angezogen hatten blickte Finn durch das Fenster auf die Strasse. Von Andy war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur ein kleiner roter Fleck zeigte wo er noch vor kurzer Zeit gelgen hatte. Finn hielt es für gut so schnell wie möglich zu gehen und auch Sandy musste noch Direktor Figgins erklären warum sie heute nicht zum Unterricht kommen konnte. Beide verabschiedetene sich schüchtern mit einem Kuß voneinander, dann war die Tür zu. geht bald weiter..... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:LoveStory